Acrylamide is used in the manufacturing of plastics and has been reported to produce alterations in peripheral sensory processes. The following work was designed to establish an animal model for the study of acrylamide-like alterations in somatosensory processes. Shock titration schedules have been used widely to assess peripheral sensitivity and analgesia in rats. Changes in reactivity to electric shock will be studied during and after repeated exposure to acrylamide.